Hygiene is an important issue in the food processing industry. It is therefore important that machine parts, which are in contact with a food product, are cleaned regularly. Particularly, when using a drum with cavities with a porous structure for producing formed food products, the drum must be cleaned regularly and as soon as possible after the mould drum has been removed from the forming apparatus. If this is not done, for example dry meat will result in blocking of the pores of the porous cavity and will make it very difficult to clean these cavities.
From WO 2005/107481 A2, a mould drum is known, which can be cleaned. However, the cleaning of this mould drum is not sufficient. Furthermore, from this patent application, a cleaning apparatus is known, which is however rather complicated and results in an insufficient cleaning.